1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor sensors, and particular to a semiconductor sensor in which a semiconductor sensor element is contained in a package which is made by assembling a first case and a second case.
2. Related Art
Conventional semiconductor sensors such as semiconductor pressure sensors have been-proposed in JP A 8-54305, JP A 9-178591 etc. This kind of semiconductor pressure sensor has an element side case on which a semiconductor sensor element and a circuit board are mounted; and a connector case into which leads for taking signals are insert-formed, which is assembled with the element side case, so that the semiconductor sensor element and the circuit board are contained in a package made up of the element side case and the connector case.
According to the conventional semiconductor sensors, when the leads of the connector case are electrically connected to the semiconductor sensor element and circuit board, it needs to weld or solder the leads to connecting portions which are additionally provided to the element side case. Therefore, the number of the parts constituting the connecting portions will be increased and the structure itself will be complicated. Furthermore, since both cases are assembled by using adhesive or swaging, the number of processes or the investment of equipments will be increased, and therefore total cost will be increased.
This invention has been conceived in view of the background thus far described and its first object is to provide semiconductor sensors having simple structure with low cost.
Its second object is to provide semiconductor sensors in which a semiconductor sensor element is contained in a package which is made by assembling a first case and a second case, and which have simple structure with low cost.
According to the present invention, a semiconductor sensor comprising: a first case made of resin in which a semiconductor sensor element being provided; a lead insert-formed in the first case so that a part of the lead being exposed from the first case, the lead being electrically connected to the semiconductor sensor element; and a second case assembled with the first case, for covering the semiconductor sensor element, the second case having a surround portion for surrounding an exposed portion of the lead. Here, a connector portion for connecting the exposed portion with an external terminal is made up of the exposed portion and the surround portion.
According to the present invention, since the lead forms the connector portion with the surround portion to be connected to the external terminal, connecting function can be realized with simple structure without additional connecting members. Furthermore, since the lead is insert-formed in the sensor case in advance, it is not necessary to additionally weld or solder the lead. Therefore, it can provide a semiconductor sensor having a simple structure with low cost.